Mrs. Fanshi (The Forgotten)
, Fanshi Mariko |appearances = Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten: *Planet Earth Saga |species = |gender = Female |birthplace = , |birth = May 12, 717 Age |death = May 7, 774 Age (revived) March 13, 799 Age |birth power level = 0.0001 |max power level = 3 |pronouns = |height = 5'7" |weight = 168.4 lbs |hair = Brown and silver |eye = Brown |rank = Postal Worker |food = Sticky rice |vehicle = Red bicycle |hobbies = Cleaning, watching television, talking with friends |family = Ledas (adopted son) }} Mrs. Fanshi (ふぁんし , Fanshi Mariko) is a in Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten. She is featured in in the fourth saga and is introduced in the chapter, "The Orphan". Overview 'Appearance' Mrs. Fanshi is a human. She has the look of a normal, older woman. She is 57 years old. Her hair is a brownish-silver. Her eyes are brown. She wears old lady clothes, mostly. She is extremely neat, and expects Ledas to be as well. 'Personality' Mrs. Fanshi is rather cold and traditional. Her personality can be inconsistent at times, however. As can be seen, her initial interest in Ledas almost immediately wanes and turns to annoyance at his school behavior. But, it could still be said that she never grew fully weary of him while he lived with her. History 'Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten' 'Planet Earth Saga' From her introduction to her death, Mrs. Fanshi never had a major role in The Forgotten. She was introduced in the Planet Earth Saga, early on, as the person who took Ledas in. She did this, simply, because she thought he was an orphan. Later on in the story, she enrolled Ledas into school to give him a proper education; however, she never fully understood that Ledas was not human, or even gaining anything from this "human school". Indeed, throughout the rest of her airtime, Mrs. Fanshi never had any inclination that Ledas was an alien. She merely thought he was a savage, as evident by when she taught him how to use chopsticks. Later on in the Planet Earth Saga finale, Mrs. Fanshi was accidentally killed by one of Cardinal's cronies, Dewberry. While she was revived by the later on, Mrs. Fanshi was not seen again in the story. After The Forgotten It is implied that Ledas visited Mrs. Fanshi at least one time after the end of The Forgotten to thank her for caring for him and to say goodbye. She later died in the spring of the 799 Age of natural causes. Trivia *Mrs. Fanshi was wished back by Vegeta when the Earth was restored at the end of Dragon Ball Z. However, she is never seen again in the story. *Fanshi's title, "Mrs." implies that she was (or is) married. However, her husband is never shown in the series. *Mrs. Fanshi's first name is never revealed in the actual story. Her real name is revealed, behind the scenes, as being "Mariko", which was the first name of one of KidVegeta's Japanese instructors. *Mrs. Fanshi's japanese name beginning with "ふぁ" is almost unseen in her native Hiragana. Such a spelling implies that she is of Okinawan heritage. *Mrs. Fanshi's theme is How Much Is That Doggie In The Window. Category:Dragon Ball Z The Forgotten Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Canon Respecting Category:Supporting character Category:Revived Character Category:Living Characters Category:Revived Category:New Characters Category:Pure human Category:Daughter